Usuario discusión:Mike-GTA/Archivo 4
Muchas Gracias!! Muchisisisisimas gracias, pero no me sirvió lo del mod, porque aunque pude bajar todo lo de Internet, abrí el winrar y me pidió permisos de administrador (mis papás, lo pusieron para evitar este tipo de cosas)-- 17:06 1 oct 2008 (UTC). MmmMM, pos que mal por ti, suerte que yo soy administrador de mi propia PC, XD xD xD y mas xD!!!!, un saludo -- 00:41 2 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Que es un papá?-- 01:56 5 oct 2008 (UTC) :Papá es el sinónimo de "padre".Deja de poner "con cariño:Escorpiooon". Si quieres siguelo poniendolo, solo te sugiero eso para no escribir más.-- 02:00 5 oct 2008 (UTC) qUE es "padre" No necesito decirtelo, ya lo sabes, firma tus comentarios.-- 02:11 5 oct 2008 (UTC) tutor... puedes ser mi tutor soy mexicano mi msn es davidnapi@hotmail.com EmMMmM!!! Si, si puedo ser tu tutor. Y los comentarios van firmados. Un saludo -- 01:32 3 oct 2008 (UTC) UMMM creo que tienes trabajo bueno te prometo que le proximo UDM sere yo solo pasab pa saldar-- 01:40 3 oct 2008 (UTC) Ok!!!, síguete esforzando y el UDM sera tuyo. Un saludo -- 01:46 3 oct 2008 (UTC) plantillas estoy casi apunto de crear el articulo "gigante" pero tardare mucho y necesito una poagina en la que esten todas las plantillas-- 01:56 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Todas, las plantilla, como?-- 01:59 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬tu sabes en "obras ,ezbozo , sin imagen ,le faltan imagenes",ETC!!!" Y para qué los necesitas?? De paso, ¿Cómo es del art. gigante? Acuerdate de firmar.-- 02:07 5 oct 2008 (UTC) es "gigante" por ahora es confodencial-- 02:08 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Osea, que quieres una pagina donde vengan todas las plantillas.-- 02:11 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬si me voy a enojar si sigues diciendo cosas que son obvias (soy de poca paciencia)-- 02:25 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Emmm, para que rayos, quieres una pagina con todas las pantillas. -- 02:27 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬para aser el "grandee" y tambien con las caritas Y para que quieres hacer el art "Grande"-- 02:32 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Mira, en los arts. no puedes poner caritas, mejor crea el art. y luego nos dices las plantillas que le pondrás.-- 02:34 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Y para que quieren una pagina con todas las plantillas. PD, la imagen de los premios en realidad es el cementerio de Berdford Point ¡creo!-- 02:36 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬las caritas son para las discusiones y debo crear algo grande tu sabes: * +++confidencial+++ *si entras serras disparados tu sabes *P.D:ME HASCEN PERDER LA PACIENCIA -- 02:39 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ok, man, solo dejame activar el IMBS, para ahorrar tiempo-- 02:42 5 oct 2008 (UTC) IMBS que?????????? Por cierto, me he cambiado un pequeñisimo pedazo de mi firma y mi cumpleaños es el 13 de Octubr (y eso de donde salió).-- 02:46 5 oct 2008 (UTC) creaste un nuevo usuario?¿¿-- 02:52 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Ahora entiendo lo de "art. gigante" (que nisiquiera es un art.). No se para que sirve. Para nada-- 02:53 5 oct 2008 (UTC) no no es un articulo que tardara dias en estar listo me asegurara un usuario del mes Primero que nada, un artículo, aunque sea grande, no te puede asegurar un premio de cuanto trabajaste en todo un mes. Segundo, si solo estás aquí para ser usuario del mes, mejor ni aparezcas por aquí.-- 02:59 5 oct 2008 (UTC) *¬¬no ,NO nadie me entiende !!!!!:@....*cuentra hasta diez*1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,......9.........1hayyyyy solo quiero crear un articulo para que con el fin de que estaba hablando de que el articulo es muy grande y tardare mucho tiempo ya que trata de una de las cosas que más vemos en el juego sin duda la enciclopedia es un hueco sin eso.....bueno mejor cuenta hasta cien 1,2,3........¬¬100 para que son estas cosas: ¬¬ -- 03:07 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬ mira el -- son las cejas por asi decirlo y el ¨son los ojos es lo mismo que hacer ....asi espera...-- 03:10 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Significan unos ojos mirando bien serios, aunque en el MSN significan una palabra que empieza con P, y termina con UTO (P-UTO)-- 03:12 5 oct 2008 (UTC) -- 03:15 5 oct 2008 (UTC) es que siempre piensas eso siempre siempre me harta das malm ejemplo a que te refieres. -- 03:21 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Media:Emoticon¬¬.GIFeso es ¬¬ feliz y a lo que me refiero es que en lo primero que piensas es en puta,coño,cagate,jodete eso no eres civilizado-- 03:25 5 oct 2008 (UTC) El que da mal ejemplo eres tú. Con todas esas faltas de ortografía, solamente querer ganar premios, decir bromas realmente estúpidas.-- 03:27 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Bueno los dos damos mal ejemplo y punto y te enojaste-- 03:30 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Te he dicho que no doy mal ejemplo, tú sí, mejor deja de hablar y crea tu estúpido artículo si quieres.-- 03:31 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Coincido con Gángster Tommy, con esa conducta, ni en un millón de años seras UDM y mucho menos Administrador.-- 03:33 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ok calmate , ya paso ok solo no peleemos mpor esa tonteria además yo empeze por mi falta de paciencia-- 03:41 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Y sigues con los horrores de ortografía, pero al menos te ablandaste. Bueno, yo también tengo sueño así que mejor me voy a dormir, aquí en Argentina son las 12:41 de la noche, Adiós.-- 03:43 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Cuales son sus MSN's?. -- 03:44 5 oct 2008 (UTC) ¿Por que te importa tanto ....?no me gusta darlo pero....es juanocandoruiz@hotmail.com-- 03:48 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Esque, podriamos hablar mejor en msn, que aqui. Y asi no arruinar discusion.-- 03:50 5 oct 2008 (UTC) bueno conectate-- 03:58 5 oct 2008 (UTC) entra al msn mike-- 21:30 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Firma Hola: No se si hablo por hablar, o es en contra de las reglas. pero podrías hacerme una firma?. Si la quieres hacer, la quiero como la tienes tu y Kaop11. Saludos. -- 23:07 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Ok, ya la hago. -- 23:09 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Solo una cosilla, puedo poner tu nombre con un tipo de letra y luego la parte de discusion, con otro, a si, ¿o dime la convinacion que quieras?-- 23:12 6 oct 2008 (UTC) No. Así como la tienes tú está bien. -- 23:13 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Ok, ok entonces como mi firma?.-- 23:15 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Si. Gracias. -- 23:16 6 oct 2008 (UTC) MSN Hola Mike. Te preguntaría si casi no te conectas al MSN, o tengo tu correo mal escrito?. Es que nunca apareces ahí. Saludos. -- 23:29 6 oct 2008 (UTC) Si, esque no lo utilizo, mucho :P-- 23:31 6 oct 2008 (UTC) :Otra pregunta: ¿Cómo se coloca la firma.js en las preferencias?. -- 00:18 7 oct 2008 (UTC) *Igual que las otras . Pero para que no salga el codigo, puedes poner en tu firma , y luego poner en tus preferencias , para que firmes con la firma js. Creo! un saludo-- 00:26 7 oct 2008 (UTC) heyyyyy me enseas hacer HTML....TIPO style Bueno, lo primero que quiero que sepas es acerca de los códigos para hacer recuadros, en general sirven para páginas de usuarios, portadas, algunas plantillas... depende. No es muy complicado, en realidad es más bien muy simple, ya lo verás. Empiezo con los bordes de los recuadros. Hay muchos tipos que puedes utilizar a tu gusto, aquí pongo varios de ellos: Los nombres que ves en cada mini-recuadro son los que se tienen que utilizar para los estilos. Aquí va un ejemplo de cómo utilizarlos bien: :Si quieres un recuadro con el borde dotted, simplemente utiliza el código de abajo: :Lo que resultaría en: Como has podido ver en el código, hay que poner el nombre del efecto del borde. El “dotted” es un ejemplo, lógicamente, puedes poner el que tú quieras. Pero para personalizarlo aún más, se puede poner el color que quieras. Los colores vienen en esta página, es una lista extensa con muchos colores :) Por ejemplo, si quieres utilizar el estilo dotted del ejemplo anterior, pero verde (sé que te gusta el verde) entonces, solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente: :El siguiente código, en el que puedes ver como pongo Dotted seguido de Green que es el color verde: :El resultado, es este: Y para finalizar, haremos un recuadro mayor, en el que personalizaremos el color de fondo del recuadro además del color y efecto del borde. Mira: :Primero, el código. Background es Color de Fondo, en el que puedes ver que utilizo Yellow (Amarillo). Border funciona exactamente como mencioné arriba, y color es el color del texto, pondré red (rojo). :: Ejemplo para mi novato. :Y finalmente, el resultado final: Ejemplo para mi novato. Bueno, terminaremos aquí por hoy. Espero que te enteres de todo lo que expliqué y que sea un buen tutor (es la primera vez que lo soy, la verdad, como mi anterior novato no se pasaba prácticamente nunca…). Me gustaría que lo probaras en la página de pruebas del wiki, o en tu página de usuario, a ver qué tal lo haces – seguro que bien ;) ¡Saludos! ::Bueno, veo que lo has hecho muy bien Pillas rápido la cosa. Mientras tanto.. te hablaré un poco acerca de hacer una firma, por si te interesa. Creo que ya dominas el formato del texto. Pero te lo dejaré aquí para que te recuerdes: Además del color, que sé que lo sabes utilizar por que he visto por tu página de usuario un verde y tal :D Bueno, dicho todo esto, quiero decirte que todo lo que ves arriba se puede utilizar para las firmas. Por ejemplo, si te fijas en otras firmas de usuarios, verás como la tienen personalizada. Mira: Simples: Usuario:Armanasco9323/Firma, Usuario:Nikolai'Bellic../Firma Coloridas: Usuario:Droides/Firma, Usuario:Bola/firma Con imágenes: Usuario:Sear 001/Firma, Usuario:Petrus/Firma Expansibles: Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Firma, Usuario:SJ94/Firma Ahora, puedes elegir el estilo que más te guste y ver el código de como está hecho, por ejemplo, para saber como se hacen las expansibles, o poner las imágenes y tal. Puedes hacerlo en negrita, verde y expansible, por ejemplo: O de otro color, o con imagen.. o como prefieras, que quede bonito Cuando lo tengas, el código tiene que estar en Usuario:Escorpiooon/Firma. Hecha la página, tienes que crear una segunda página: Usuario:Escorpiooon/Firma2, y en la segunda solo pones el codigo , para que te salga lo que tienes en la primera página, pero en la segunda página (que lío ). Cuando tengas todo hecho, solo tienes que hacer esto: Cuando lo tengas, cuando pulses http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png o simplemente uses las 4 virguillas (~~~~), te saldrá la firma personalizada que has hecho. Una pequeña explicación: La página "Firma2" solo sirve para que cuando firmes y grabes, no aparezca todo el código de "Firma" en medio de la página, sino que solo aparecerá " ". No sé si me explico muy bien.. bueno, lo puedes intentar, y si tienes cualquier duda pregúntame en seguida ......emmm no tengo verde en mi pagina de usuario y yo ise la pregunta no Humbeshas(o como sea) y no respondiste come haces para saber que un usuario se incribe yo tambien quiero dar bienvenidas como se las di a jorgillo-- 00:34 9 oct 2008 (UTC) Emmm, con esos recuadros puedes poner el color que tu quieras, y puedes hacer muchas cosas con ellos. Y solo puedes saber cuando se inscriben los usuarios cuando hacen su primera ediciom.-- 00:47 9 oct 2008 (UTC) -- 20:31 7 oct 2008 (UTC) :Esa firma es un ejemplo. -- 00:37 9 oct 2008 (UTC) :¬¬ Como que un ejemplo -- 00:47 9 oct 2008 (UTC) hey isiste ¬¬ :D bueno y no respondiste mi pregunta Y solo puedes saber cuando se inscriben los usuarios cuando hacen su primera ediciom.-- 00:47 9 oct 2008 (UTC) MIENTES....y por que le das la bienvenida a la gente cuando no ha hecho nada-- 00:54 9 oct 2008 (UTC) 1 Solo puedes saber cuando se inscriben los usuarios cuando hacen su primera edicion, y no hay otra forma, si conoces otra ¿cual es?. 2Solo yo doy bienvenidas XD, y se la doy a la gente para que se motiven y editen mas. 3 ¬¬ -- 01:01 9 oct 2008 (UTC) MUUUUU*llorando*yo hacer vandalismo entonces .......... yo dar bienvenida a jorge entonces yo deber mandarlo al demonio muaaaaaaaaaa-- 01:04 9 oct 2008 (UTC) Que parte de "xD" no entendiste, todos pueden dar bienvenidas -- 01:07 9 oct 2008 (UTC) ahhhhhh entonces *sniff* yo no mandar al diablo a Jorge-- 01:10 9 oct 2008 (UTC) Hola Mike-GTA. Te agradezco haberme dado la bienvenida a esta gran comunidad del gta series, yo también soy fanático de las historias que guardan la vinculación de los personajes en toda la saga. Nuevamente gracias espero hacer unas buenas contribuciones a la comunidad. Si tengo algún problema espero que me brindes ayuda y por cierto Felicidades por tu premio en la comunidad seguro estas muy orgulloso Me alegro. Hasta la próxima emicion nos vemos. Atte: Super-mario-bros-in-vice-city--Super-mario-bros-in-vice-city 17:34 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Eso suena genial, espero verte contribuir mucho por aquí, saludos -- 17:37 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Mike este......en que estaba mmmmmmmmmmm....????..ahhhh si y que tal te parece que arregle mi pagina de usuario y que tal esta mi articulo gigante eres el unico que no ha opinadoi sobre el-- 22:03 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Esta bien tu pag. de usuario, aunque puedes darle un poco mas de color jejeje , y va bien tu art gigante, aunque aun le faltan pequeñas correcciones ortograficas -- 22:18 11 oct 2008 (UTC) Ayuda mutua E leido tu carta de presentacion, y obiamente vi las caracteristicas de tu compu, pues dejame decirte que tengo una Intel Pentium Dual CPU E2180 @2.00GH.z 2.00GH.z, 1024 MB de RAM (1GB), Sistema opetarivo de 32 bits Window Vista Home Premium y Window XP Professional PS2 por Virtual PC, 512 MB de tarjeta de video y GTA III, GTA Vice City y GTA San andreas(pienso adquirir los GTA 1 y 2)... Es decir, mi compu esta mas que bien para soportar todos los GTA (aunque no se si aguante a GTA IV para cuando salga). Aci que te propongo algo, tu solo dime ¿que imagen nesecitas? y yo la tomo. Espero tu pronta respuesta (aunque seria mejor que me respondas en el msn mio, que ya lo tienes o en el correo, que tambien lo tienes por que eso es a lo que yo mas le paro). Gracias --Rikrdomorgado 04:27 14 oct 2008 (UTC)Rikrdomorgado Gracias, Gracias, por el momento no necesito ninguna imagen, pero en cuando necesite una imagen te digo .-- 18:13 14 oct 2008 (UTC) Ok, espero que sea asi. --Rikrdomorgado 03:52 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Interiores ocultos Hola mike,oye,como accesaste a los interiores ocultos del Greasy Chopper? Usuario: ViceCityFan/Firma :Usó un trainer no se cual. ¿En México dicen accesaste o accediste?. -- 00:39 15 oct 2008 (UTC) Uso el Vice City Ultimate Trainer. Con la herremienta de jetpak del trainer. Lo primero que debes de hacer es entrar a un apartamento que acabo de descubrir y ahi mismo hacer el Jetpak, despues sin salir del apartamento ir al bar y se puede ver el interior. Aqui puedes ver como hacerle -- 00:50 15 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿En México dicen accesaste o accediste?. -- 00:54 15 oct 2008 (UTC) Accediste .xD -- 00:55 15 oct 2008 (UTC) emmmm Bueno puede que esto no tenga nada que ver con el GTA pero mira deberias saber q en Diciembre me voy Mexico bueno entonces pienso en comprarme un x-box36 elite hay pero el unico problem es que no se el precio del x-box36 hay me dices como cuantos pesos mexicanos cuestan y dime hay en las tiendas de bideo juegos son tan aguafiestas para advertir el contenido del juego para luego comptrAARME GTAIV-- 17:25 15 oct 2008 (UTC) Bueno aqui el 360 blanco cuenta como $5,500 MXN, y el elite cuesta cerca de $6,000 MXN. Y las tiendas de videojuegos, no les importa cual sea el contenido del videojuego, por lo que no hay problem xD. un saludo, -- 18:20 15 oct 2008 (UTC) Gracias por que en USA son unos aguafiestas iba a comprar Mortal Kombat: Armageddon y ¿que crees? sangre violencia , palabrotas si hubiera comprado GTA (No existente en wii)estuviera muerto y si me lo puedo comprar elite muajajaja *mirada malevola* en venezuela eso es 5.000BS.F=28526 pesos(el sueldo de mi mama) y lo comprare con GTAIV y como eso es dentro tres meses tal vez baje el precio voy a llorar(de la felicidad)---- 21:34 15 oct 2008 (UTC) y a cuanto el play 3 (parezco en un mercado)-- 22:40 15 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬ El ps3 de 80 gigas cuesta cerca de 8,000 mxn, el de 40 cuesta 7,000. creo! xD-- 23:25 15 oct 2008 (UTC) umm play3 o xbox360 MUSICA DE SUSPENSO (sobeit connection)-- 23:30 15 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬ un 360 xD. -- 23:42 15 oct 2008 (UTC) ummm seguro y como cuanto cuesta un juego de xbox 360 ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ El GTAIV cuesta $700nxn y el edicion especial cuesta $1200mxn, pero casi todos los juegos de 360 cuestan $700mxn.-- 00:25 16 oct 2008 (UTC) EMMM pero si eso es muy caro y y y oye es barato .Que lleva el de edicion especial-- 00:29 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ohhh que bonito voy a llorar de la felicidad ;`) bueno podreias ser mas ...como decirlo espesifico es que sube tanto el precio por unos libros y dos cartuchos y el juego-- 00:44 16 oct 2008 (UTC) . Conviene mas el juego normal. -- 00:55 16 oct 2008 (UTC) :Oye: Ya deberías crear el archivo. Ya es mucho para tu discusión. -- 00:45 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬ :Si ya es mucho, pero lo creo cada mes. un saludo -- 00:54 16 oct 2008 (UTC) :Cada mes, menos la primera vez. -- 00:56 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬ . -- 00:57 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬ mike como hago para editar mi bienvenida-- 16:49 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬ Creo que ya sabes, por eso te creaste una xD. -- 18:19 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ¬¬ pero es que yo la cree de la siguiente forma= *un amigo de3 mi escuela se inscribio aqui entonces yo era el unico que taba para ese entonces y me guie de escorpion gigante y copie como se daban las bienvenidas y me salio esa perra bienvenida marron yt me meti en la discusion y copie la plantilla y la pege en la discusion de jorge y me salio que no se habia creado y me meti en tu bienvenida y tecnicamente copie la tuya de la mia si ves son casi iguales y lo unico que quiero es editar bienvenida para cambiar esa ciudad de mierda por Bernie pos cambia el nombre de la imagen por una que tu quieras xD.-- 18:21 17 oct 2008 (UTC) imagenes ya las voy a usr a las imagenes no las borren --Algode 02:54 19 oct 2008 (UTC) msn Deberias conerctarte en el msn mas a menudo un buen ejemplo puede ser horita-- 20:30 19 oct 2008 (UTC) Vale, vale -- 20:36 19 oct 2008 (UTC) Saludos MIKE, .... .... Saludos MIKE, te agradesco la bienvenida a la WIKIA del GTA, esperemos estar en contact, te mando un saludo, .... .... Genial, Genial. Espero ver mas de esas contribuciones como las que has hecho en los últimos artículos. Y firma tus comentarios, poniendo las 4 virguillas ~~~~ o usa este botón http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200810.3/skins/common/images/button_sig.png :-- 22:03 19 oct 2008 (UTC) hola! hola Mike, te voy ha informar que solo me queda el gta:vcs para Ps2, me pase la ultima mision de gta III the exange y la ultimo mision telofonica de Staunton Island gta III Kindom gome, soy un gran fanático de la saga gta y muchos saludos Ahhhh ¡genial!. Y los comentarios van firmados, para firmar usa este boton http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200810.4/skins/common/images/button_sig.png o simplemente pon 4 virgillas ~~~~-- 00:09 24 oct 2008 (UTC) msm mike plis entra en el msn-- #REDIRECT Usuario:Robbie Williams/Firma 2 23:29 26 oct 2008 (UTC) Ya y ahora pon en tus preferencias, , y marca la casilla debajo y graba. -- 00:46 27 oct 2008 (UTC) wheee entra en el msn Otro favorcete pequeño Hola otra vez :P Mike me podrias cambiar (solo si quieres chico ¬¬) un pokito la firma, lo que tiene, ahora que razono, me parece un poco tonto 8u) y prefiero que diga algo mucho más tonto y para variar en ingles :) como:President evil of your country P.r.l . Se te agradece anticipadamente la plegaria anterior pedida por P.R.L412xp P.D: podría ser con letra de gta san andreas como el de kapo 11 eso de mi nick? otra vez se te agradece. Si, pero con la letra de GTA o la letra del San Andreas??...-- 19:24 28 oct 2008 (UTC) gracias --TONI CIPRIANI 19:50 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Con la letra del san andreas eso era Mike Ok, ya la hago... -- 20:36 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Vale, muchas gracias :) Ya esta lista, ahí ya la usaste xD, si quieres que le cambie el color, tamaño letra u otra cosa, con confianza dime, con gusto lo haré. Un saludo -- 21:08 28 oct 2008 (UTC) No hay problemas. P.D: cual es tu Msn a proposito? Es Mike-GTA@hotmail.com''' . -- 21:17 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Cual es el tuyo??...-- 21:23 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Es como el que uso en todo : '''p_r_l412@hotmail.com Ok, enseguida te agrego xD. -- 21:31 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Mike... vi que editaste hace un ratito mi art. zappelin agregandole esa imagen y la tabla que lo acompaña que queda espectacular... ¿me podes decir cómo se agrega? porque me decidi a agregar fotos y me gustaria que queden asi... cuanto mas rapido contestes mejor... bye --FabianVercetti 03:29 29 oct 2008 (UTC) Claro muy facil mira: : *Donde dice |Nombre= Se pone el nombre del personaje. *Donde dice |Imagen= Puedes poner una imagen. *Donde dice |Comentario_Imagen= Puedes poner un comentario de la imagen *Donde dice |Apariciones= Pones en que juegos GTA sale. *Donde dice |Actor de doblaje= Pones quien dobla al personaje si es que sabes, si no se pone desconocido. *Donde dice |Bandas= Puedes poner si pertenece a una banda. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Y el resultado seria este Ejemplo : *Bueno eso es todo si tienes alguna duda dime, eneguida te contestare . Un saludo -- 03:56 29 oct 2008 (UTC) Imagenes Ahi donde dice TommyVercetti.JPG. por ejemplo, tiene que ser una imagen que esté en mi compu no??? Y esas fotos como y con qué las sacas para que te queden solo con eso, sin el HUD o algo por el estilo??? MMMM, yo no tome esa imagen. Supongo que fue sacada de una escena de vídeo. Para quitar el HUD puedes hacerlo desge el jugo: Menú pausa >> Opciones >> Opciones de pantalla... ¡creo!. -- 19:07 29 oct 2008 (UTC) --FabianVercetti 03:59 29 oct 2008 (UTC) Mi firma... Ahh, y también te quería pedir a ver si podías hacer que mi firma, FabianVercetti, se escriba con las letras del Vice City, esas que son rosas y subrayadas... Si podés te lo agradecería muchísimo... OK, voy a haber que puedo hacer, pero la verdad no se como se pone lo subrayado pero haré lo posible por encontrar un método. -- 19:09 29 oct 2008 (UTC) --FabianVercetti 04:01 29 oct 2008 (UTC) Gracias... Gracias por la firma, la plantilla de la foto y tu ayuda... ahora solo me queda poner manos a la bora y mejorar la wiki... nos vemos -- 00:51 30 oct 2008 (UTC) No es nada, para eso estoy aqui . -- 01:06 30 oct 2008 (UTC) firma... otra vez xD!! hola mike!!! queria pedirte si puedes ayudarme con mi firma... si me la podes hacer que diga donaldlove con la letra q esta y el 57 con la letra del vice city??? -- 01:34 30 oct 2008 (UTC) Si, si puedo, ya la hago...-- 01:37 30 oct 2008 (UTC) Ya esta mira: MMMM, con que letra quieres el de discusión???... Y quieres que la letra del vice este subrayada???... -- 02:05 30 oct 2008 (UTC) el 57 si subrayarrado lo d discusion asu esta buen... graxias--Donaldlove57 15:50 30 oct 2008 (UTC) GRACIAS mike!! -- 17:12 30 oct 2008 (UTC) No es nada, para eso estoy aquí xD!!!... -- 17:30 30 oct 2008 (UTC) hey mike amigo oie me puedes dar consejos de la wikia como mi firma ayudame bye tc Hippiemedina 03:40 31 oct 2008 (UTC) Estoy bloqueado-- 21:26 31 oct 2008 (UTC)